Tem gosto de
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Cada beijo tem seu gosto e cada um é simplesmente único. x 100 Drabbles em comemoração ao Dia Mundial do Beijo x DESCONTINUADA!
1. Naruto

**

* * *

**

Naruto.Não.Me.Pertence. Leu direitinho? Entendeu? Ótimo! Só não joga na minha cara XD

_Hoje é o Dia Mundial do Beijo. E para comemorar, eu decidi escrever 100 Drabbles sobre beijos. Mas não é "O beijo de tal com tal é..." e sim, os gostos dos beijos dos personagens._

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**01 – **_Ramen_

Os beijos de Naruto tinham gosto de ramen. Não um ramen qualquer. Um ramen de _carne_. Gosto que queria ser deixado nos lábios de Sakura e provado pelos de Hinata. Gosto que combinava com seu jeito selvagem e suas atitudes impulsivas e que contrastava com sua inocência e com seus olhos azuis.

Gosto que foi provado mesmo por _Sasuke_.

* * *

_Gostaram da idéia? Ótimo! Porque vão ser só 100 Drabbles e eu preciso que vocês me digam seus gostos XD_

_isto é... Vocês vão pedir os personagens \o/_

_O primeiro foi o Naruto porque ele é... O principal do anime XD_

_(dãã ¬¬)_

_Então, basta me dizerem quais o seu personagem e eu vou colocá-lo aqui, quando eu analisá-lo completamente XD_

_(porque escrever drabble é analisar o personagem ò.o)_

_XD_

**Reviews?**


	2. Sasuke

**O tempo passa. O tempo voa. E eu continua não tendo Naruto. XD**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**02 – **_Café_

Os beijos de Sasuke lembravam o café. Por quê? Porque a maioria – não todos – apreciava esta bebida amarga. No entanto, estes "gostos" eram diferentes para cada um. Forte, fraco, doce, amargo, enjoativo... Tantas maneiras de aprecia-lo, porém uma era comum há todos: quente, normalmente assim que feito, ou até requentado.

Mas o gosto ainda era amargo demais, para _Sakura_.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. É estranho? Erm... É 8D_

_bom... eu não esperava tantas reviews! ah sim! eu estou respondendo-as através das costumeiras replys, não por aqui n.n"_

_Mas eu tentarei escrever sobre todos os personagens n.n_

_É só eu arranjar tempo n.n"_

_Uma das perguntas é bem interessante n.n'_

**_Hanna Yin-Yang_**

_Se não houver 100 personagens, eu paro num determinado instante e escrevo o resto de beijos dos personagens mesmo 8D_

_okay?_

_beijos ;D_

_e reviews n.n_


	3. Sakura

**Naruto ainda não me pertence... Mas a Akatsuki é minha ò.o/**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**03 **– _Cereja_

Os beijos de Sakura tinham gosto de cereja. Não qualquer cereja. Daquelas que ficam nos bolos. Elas que, provadas uma vez, são deliciosas, mas que em grande quantidade, enjoam e até podem dar dor de cabeça. Porém, todos sabem que estes beijos enjoativos são guardados para alguém especial.

E definitivamente essa pessoa não era _Sai_.

* * *

_Não, a Sakura não beijou o Sai, muito menos o Sasuke. Estou apenas botando os fatos XD_

_espero que tenham notado que o próximo personagem a ser posto é o personagem da última frase. n.n_

_ah sim! devem estar me perguntando: **POR QUE RAIOS A SAKURA É UMA DAQUELAS CEREJAS EM CALDA?**_

_simples 8D_

_eu odeio essas cerejas e, de fato, se você comer muito, elas vão te enjoar. n.n_

_acredite, quando eu digo "enjoa" é que enjoa mesmo.¬¬_

_-aquela que a mãe tinha uma loja de doces e que acabou virando o L, que come e não engorda-_

_XD_

**_reviews, pessoas! \o/_**


	4. Sai

**Um dia, eu já tive o anime/mangá Naruto... Mas, então, o despertador tocou e eu acordei daquele sonho. i.i**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**04 **– _Sal_

Os beijos de Sai tinham o gosto não muito agradável de sal. Um tipo de gosto que consegue fazer seus olhos lacrimejarem, seu rosto se contorcer e uma sensação de enjôo apoderar-se de todo seu corpo. O gosto _puro_ de sal, provado sem nenhum acompanhamento. O gosto de lágrimas que não caíram e que se acumularam num lugar que deveria trazer momentos felizes.

Um gosto tão diferente do de _Haku_.

* * *

_é... eu demorei pra postar o.o_

_Mas, sabe... É o Sai!_

_eu descobri que o Sai é muito complicado de escrever/analisar o-o_

_espero que tenha ficado bom i.i_

_bom... o próximo será Haku e Sexta-feira já estará aqui (espero)_

_Drabbles não são fáceis i...i_

**_reviews!_**


	5. Haku

**Como posso lhes dizer essa triste verdade? T.T Naruto não é meu! \T.T/**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**05 - **_Sorvete_

Os beijos de Haku tinham o gosto de sorvete. Sorvete de _creme_. Aparência delicada, mas se muito tempo no congelador, seria provado com pedaços grandes de gelo. Mesmo assim, marcante. Perfeito. Delicioso. Agradável. Inesquecível. Um gosto que sentimos falta, quando acaba e sabemos que não existe mais por perto... Como o próprio menino.

Pena que o gosto derretia derretia, perto do de _Gaara_.

* * *

_Postei no prazo! 8D_

_viu como eu sou legal XD_

_bom... eu fiz esse capítulo agora e... eu até estou corrigindo alguns errinhos, nesse exato instante XD_

_eu me senti muito bem em fazê-lo, pois botei um pouco de sentimento nessa fanfic n.n/_

_em outras palavras: o que eu sentia em relação ao Haku e sua morte i.i_

_Caham._

_Hoje eu não pude responder todas as reviews... Mas eu faço isso depois xD_

**_Reviews!_**


	6. Gaara

**Hee-chan – Naruto... Não... É... Meu... ç.ç**

**Psiquiatra – FINALMENTE! \o/ ESTÁ CURADA!**

**Hee-chan – Mas Death Note é meu, eu sei! O roubaram de mim! ò.Ó**

**Psquiatra – Nãããão! –se joga da janela-**

**Hee-chan – Que cara doido Oo"**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**06 **– _Pimenta_

Os beijos de Gaara tinham o gosto ardido da pimenta. Pimenta daquelas vermelhas, bonitas, que todos admiram, porém poucos se atrevem a prova-las, principalmente desacompanhadas. Um sabor difícil de provar e inesquecível para os mais corajosos. Mas há aqueles que adoram tal gosto. Loucos? Pode ser, no entanto, este mundo não pode ser feito apenas de seres normais.

Pimenta, da mesma cor que o gosto de _Shukaku_.

* * *

_-aparece do nada-_

_erm... o-o_

_oi? 8D_

_-sente as kunais perfurando-a lentamente-_

_talvez eu mereça u.u_

…

_tá, eu mereço u.u_

_mas não vamos falar de como eu sou uma preguiçosa irresponsável \o/_

_estou de volta! 8D mais ativa! 8D_

_e dessa vez, eu tenho motivos ç.ç minha mãe botou senha no meu PC¬¬ cara, no meu PC! ninguém nunca ousou fazer isso u.u_

_tá, eu paro u.u_

_vamos falar sobre a fanfic n.n_

_Eu não queria ter usado pimenta pro Gaara ç.ç_

_mas foi a única coisa que me... veio à cabeça? o.o_

_é, eu sei¬¬'_

_sim, o Shukaku será o próximo porque... Eu amo ele \XD/_

_ele é o melhor n.nS2_

_outra coisa: eu vou responder às reviews, aqui n.nS2"_

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

_Prisma-san_ – olá! n.n/ Todo mundo gosta de sorvete de creme, é impossível não gostar XD Que bom que gostou da comparação n.n/ Bom... Gostou do gosto do Gaara? XD Desculpe a demora! Continue acompanhando a fic, e fazendo seus pedidos 8D

_uchiha ju_ – yo n.n na realidade, não XD foi uma coincidência divertida XD Que bom que gostou da do Haku n.nS2 lamento, mas a do Lee não será agora n.n" … Também não é a do Itachi, nem do Kakashi o-o Mas espero que você... Goste? XD bom... desculpe a demora por esse capítulo ç.ç

_Tsunade Uzumaki_ – desculpe ó.ò mas eu escrevi, depois XD Isso mesmo! eu tentei juntar todas as partes do Haku com o sorvete de creme XD Eu não queria que fosse pimenta, mas saiu esse XD lógico que vou considerá-los! XD/ Desculpe a demora!

_Schne Hissi_ – desculpe a demora pra continuar, mas está aqui XD Que bom que está gostando n.n/ Eu também quero ç.ç Kissu!

_Fafi Raposinha_ – areia? não XD areia é um gosto ruim e-e E o Gaara não tem nada de ruim pra ter esse gosto O¬o a minha família também é doida XD desculpe a demora por este capítulo! beijos n.n/

_Ice Girl Leticia _– nyaah! que bom que gostou n.n todo mundo gosta dele! não tem como não gostar XD desculpe a demora para postar este capítulo! ç.ç

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – oii! XD não sei se ele tem gosto de bagre... –queria provar- ele é muito... –proibido para menores- tá, eu sou tarada pelo Kisame XD que bom que gostou do gosto do Haku n-n/ fico muito feliz e... sinto pela demora ç.ç

_Hanna Yin-Yang_ – o-o tadinha das pessoas ao seu redor XD sério? o-o cara, eu sou boa XD –leva pedrada- ç.ç eu tenho vontade de lamber o Kisame... XD calma, não chora, porque eu também fiquei mó deprimida... Ç.Ç sabia que eu pensei em você pra escrever o capítulo? XD é, de pimenta sim u.u –não queria ter posto esse sabor- segundo minha irmã, baunilha e creme é a mesma coisa o-o hueheuheueheuh uau! eu consegui isso? irado! XD quanto ao seu "ataque fan-girl", tá melhor que eu XD quando eu comecei a ler o mangá de YYH, de novo, eu comecei a falar sozinha, praguejando contra as capas de mangá o-o bom... tchau? XD desculpe a demora pra postar esse cap. ç.ç

_Lady Murder­_ – hueheuheuheuh cuidado com a Hanna-san, ela vai ficar nervosa XD eu sempre te surpreendo? XD por isso que o Haku é legal! \o/ é único 8D gostou do gosto do Gaara? XD você sabe meus motivos pra demorar a postar, né? XD desculpa por te fazer esperar n.n"

_Kuchiki Rina_ – nossa! eu sou boa nessas coisas XD sempre vai dar, um dos melhores personagens ç.ç acertou! XD sangue... hum... espera um pouquinho que já vai ver de quem é XD desculpa a demora pelo cap. ç.ç

_Uchiha Sayo_ – mais sorvete de Haku não tem, mas serve a pimenta do Gaara? 8D/

* * *

**desculpem pela demora!**

**não ocorrerá de novo!**

**eu prometo. n.n**

**nos vemos em dois dias!**

**beijos e...**

**reviews?**


	7. Shukaku

**Naruto não me pertence.**

…

**GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! –tenta se jogar da janela-**

**-guardas do manicômio-: OUTRO SUICÍDIO NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**07 – **_Sangue_

Shukaku tinha o sabor de sangue. Não apenas em seus beijos – nunca dados. Seu cheiro, toque, ataques, atitude, personalidade, tudo envolvia o que mais adorava nesse mundo. E ninguém poderia amá-lo, pois poucos suportariam conviver com tal líquido escarlate. Entretanto, ninguém vive sem o mesmo.

Embora gostasse de seu sabor, Shukaku apreciava ainda mais o gosto de _Tsunade_.

* * *

Pois é... Eu demorei demais, de novo ç.ç

Mas a culpa não é só minha! Tinha a Internet, os presentes, o trabalho mais importante do colégio que deram na última semana de aula¬¬

Aqui estou eu, ao menos \o/

Viram? As coisas estão indo 8D

Principalmente agora, que eu entrei de férias! /o/

Agora, vamos falar sobre o Shukaku. Eu SEMPRE pensei nele como um ser kawaii n.n Quando eu o vi no mangá/anime/qualquer outra coisa eu falei "É um engano ç.ç"

Eu o adoro, ainda XD Não gosto da Kyuubi, porém adoro o Shukaku!

Bom, como ele era quem atiçava o Gaara a matar, é óbvio que ele iria sim ser o sangue! XD

Eu o beijaria! \o/

Agora as reviews XD

* * *

_Srta Abracadabra_ – O Gaara é sexy sim XD MUITO sexy! Não, o Shukaku não tem gosto de areia XD Outra coisa tem n.n/

_Lady Murder_ – Que bom que gostou n.n Sim, combina XD E aí? Gostou do gosto de Shukaku? XD

_Prisma-san_ – Acertou! \o/ É sangue mesmo XD Que bom que gostou n.n Quanto aos seus pedidos, já foram marcados e logo logo serão colocados aqui!

_Natsumi Omura_ – Que bom que gostou n.n Claro que pode indicar! –pega a tabela do Excel e marca o nome dela- estou controlando tais fatos XD Wow! Que romântico! 8D Um bonitinhos n.nS2 Espere o logo verá os que pediu! 8D7

_Chibi Anne_ – Oi XD Nossa! Até você, aqui XD Que legal! \o/ Quando eu terminar esse, farei com os personagens de Death Note, acho XD porque eu gosto de sofrer XD Poxa! Que bom que tá gostando n.n Tadinha! –acaricia- Espero que passe n.nS2 Então, obrigada por acompanhar! 8D

_Miko Nina Chan_ – Sim, sim n.n O Haku é um menino doce, e o Gaara um menino mal (Seja mal comigo, Gaara º¬º) Errr... XD Gostou do gosto do Shukaku? XD

_Koori Haku_ – Oi! 8D Que bom que gostou n.nS2 E desse?

_Vampira-Seya Kuchiki_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n Sim, vou continuar sim! EU também adoro Drabbles! Por isso faço esse e o do Near, de Death Note /o/ Criatividade demais atrapalha a vida inteira, sabia? XD –tem esse problema-

_Tsunade Uzumaki_ – Olá! XD Nossa! Que bom que gostou tanto assim n.n/ Sim, sim! Os gostos são de acordo com a personalidade do personagem n.n Errou XD Ele tem um gosto mais perigoso, mas, o da Tsunade, é fácil de adivinhar XD Espero não ter demorado tanto, okay?

_Kuchiki Rina_ – Acertou! Sim, sim, o Shukaku tem gosto de sangue! n.n Lamento, mas o da Kyuubi pode demorar n.n" Meus dois dias demoram, né? XD

_uchiha ju_ – Eu também achei XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também n.nS2

_Hinatinha s2_ – o da Hinata não será o último, lamento. Dessa vez, a Hinata não vai ter tanta importância porque esta fanfic não tem um personagem principal. Eu também amo GaaxHina! Bom, eles aparecem, mas não são principais / é, é um pouco egoísta, mas todos nós somos! Só não se esqueça de que existem outros casais muito legais também e que nem todos tem o mesmo gosto que o seu. Ok, eu vou parar de dar sermão XD Espero que goste deste também.

_Kyra Spring_ – Nossa! Sua review foi incrivelmente bonita! Eu vou continuar o projeto sim! principalmente agora XD Já anotei seus pedidos e logo logo eles virão aqui n.n/ Obrigada pelo seu apoio! 8D

**Reviews! \o/**


	8. Tsunade

**Já disse que Naruto não me pertence? Pois é... Que pena, não?**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**08 – **_Saquê_

Tsunade tinha gosto de saquê. Um gosto forte, difícil de lidar e viciante. Um sabor potente, que consegue deixar qualquer pessoa bêbada, mais que facilmente. Inclusive sua dona. Esta que, com sua conduta irreverente, misturada com seu vício em jogos, deixa o gosto ainda mais tentador.

Tão tentador quanto o gosto de _Ino._

* * *

Pois é... Demorei em aparecer .-.

Nem tanto, dessa vez, mas demorei n.n

Eu estou atolada com algumas coisinhas e gostaria de falar com vocês sobre isso n.n

Não, eu não vou parar de escrever a fanfic.

Nem coloca-la em HIATUS.

Eu apenas vou lhes dizer que eu coloquei um aviso, sobre as outras fanfics, tirando essa, "Efêmero" e "Behind Blue Eyes".

Nele está explicando algumas coisas e, logo embaixo, estão escritos alguns projetos meus.

Esses projetos vão ser finalizados, antes de serem colocados aqui.

Mas vocês podem votar no meu "Pool" para escolher qual que vocês querem, primeiro.

Lógico, se o Pool não aparecer, eu vou ter que implorar, porque eu não sei mexer naquilo .-.

Gostaria da colaboração de vocês, para saber qual projeto lhes agrada mais n.nS2

Mas, se não quiserem, também não precisa XD

Acho que é só... o-o

Agora, às reviews!

* * *

_reneev – _bem-vinda \o/ que bom que está gostando da fanfic n.n É, eu sei como é¬¬' Trabalhos são chatos u.u Bom, eu fiquei feliz em notar quer você gostou da fanfic inteira, até agora n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também 8D

_Koori Haku_ – acertou XD mas eu aposto que não acerta o da Ino! XD

_Aurora Lynne_ – oi n.n Sim, o Shukaku é tão legal \o/ Ah! Não se preocupe com as reviews, desde que você mande pelo menos uma e diga o que acha... Poxa! Que bom que eu consigo ajudar alguém com a minha escrita! 8D Vou adorar ver todos os seus desenhos! n.n

_Sabaku no Yuko_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n/ Eu não dou pistas, só quando o personagem vem XD lamento XD

_Prisma-san_ – Acertou sim n.nS2 Eu teria o-o Deve ter um gosto melhor que o meu sangue... o-o Sim, sim! Mas o da Ino não é tão fácil assim n.nS2

_Fafi Raposinha_ – Sabe, eu nunca tive medo de sangue o-o Mas depois que eu li Battle Royale... Bom, podemos dizer que eu virei uma viciada nesse troço n.n Acertou n.nS2

_Srta. Abracadabra_ – Acertou \n.n/ Desculpa pelo que virá da Ino, mas eu não consigo gostar dela i.i Mas eu vou fazer uma fanfic centrada nela, pra você ò.o Eu sou apaixonada pelo Shukaku! XD

_Wuahana_ – É uma honra responder sua review O¬o que bom que está gostando n.n Desculpe a demora, mas eu estou atolada XD Mas já que estou de férias, virá com mais freqüência n.n

_A Mágica e a Assassina_ – Era de se esperar sim XD Tudo bem, eu sei como é XD Acertou /o/ Mas esse era fácil XD Eu sempre achei que o Shukaku gostasse de saquê XD ele tem esse jeito XD

_Chibi Anne_ – XD Bom, não sei se vai dar para fazer muitas fanfics com os personagens, mas eu vou me esforçar n.n/ Já tenho até uma idéia n.n Que bom que está gostando n.n

_uchiha ju_ – XD Que bom que está gostando n.n desculpe a demora n.n Mas pelo menos, eu voltei n.n

_Without Face_ – HAHAHAHAHA! Virei sua fã pelo lance da Sakura XD Poxa! Que bom que está gostando n.n Sangue é uma delícia, mas o meu tem gosto de ferro ç.ç

_Kyra Spring_ – Todo mundo prefere a raposa u.u Mas eu não /o/ Eu ligo n.n Acertou n.n Obrigada por estar me apoiando tanto n.n/

_Kuchiki Rina_ – Mas você acertou o-o Sim, ele é macho XD Mas, como ele é uma raposa, se fala "a Kyuubi" porque raposa é uma palavra feminina! XD Poxa! Muito obrigada n.nS2 É eu estou XD

_Luu-saan_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n Não são desculpas! Ç.ç Eu falo a verdade ç.ç (eu odeio a escola, nesse ponto XD) Mas por quê? O Shukaku é tão legal! Tão "Eu sou melhor que você 8D" Não o culpe! Ò.o Ele só é bege porque ele á praticamente feito de areia u.u Embora eu odeie a Kyuubi (também) por ela ser laranja Oo Acertou! /o/

_Vampira-Seya Kuchiki_ – Que bom que você gostou n.n Drabbles são legais, né? XD é, imaginação demais acaba atrapalhando ç.ç

_momotoko –_ Oo você me deu muito medo, sabia? XD Mas que bom que vocês gostou n.n/ Hããã... Mamãe me disse que eu não posso dar informação para pessoas que querem me raptar para eu escrever só para ela .-. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que está falando u.u –disfarçada por ter fugido do hospício- Eu só decidi o gosto do Sai porque eu quase vomitei, comendo sal ç.ç (não, eu não odeio o Sai, mas acho que é as lágrimas tem quase o mesmo gosto n.n") Hahaha XD Minha mãe escondia morangos ç.ç

* * *

**Reviews pessoinhas de meu Kokoro! E lembrem-se de algo, pequenas joaninhas! Não façam violino! Vocês vão apenas morrer nas mãos do instrumento XD –passando por maus bocados-**


	9. Ino

**O mundo irá acabar, quando Naruto estiver em meu poder èé**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**09** – _Própolis_

Ino tinha o gosto de própolis. Talvez fosse por contato direto com um mar de flores. Mas não se engane: por mais que seja divertido falar "própolis", e sua cor também seja – um amarelo chamativo e bonito – é algo bem enjoativo, mesmo sendo saudável e sofisticado. Não indicado para pessoas que enjoam fácil.

Um gosto parecido, mas não igual ao de _Shino_.

* * *

Mais um capítulo postado! Desculpem àqueles que gostam da Ino .-. Mas eu realmente não a suporto.

Estou fazendo terapia para me curar disso, mas não DÁ \Ç.Ç/ Não consigo i.i

É difícil gostar de uma personagem que nunca gostou ç.ç

Desculpe, Abracadabra ç.ç

Quanto ao sabor dela, é bem difícil, já que ela é sempre enjoativa XD Própolis é ruim, eu já experimentei. Fiquei enjoada e quase vomitei na escola. Você enjoa muito fácil, embora seja muito saudável.

* * *

_Kyra Spring_ – Pois é, né? XD E aí, o que achou da Ino? XD Pois é, errou, mas ninguém pensaria em algo assim ò.o/ Poxa! Seus elogios são lindos e, pra dizer a verdade, eu acredito que os elogios vindos de dentro mesmo são sempre os melhores n.n Seus elogios são um dos mais importantes, porque são sempre tão animadores! n.n Quanto aos seus pedidos, já estou avaliando os personagens para tal n.n Embora um deles já está definido n.n"

_reneev – _Você QUASE acertou. XD E foi a única! XD Com certeza! Tsu owna XD

_Kuchiki Rina_ – Era óbvio demais, por isso eu coloquei XD Não pensei em nada mais, além disso, pra ela XD Mel é de outra pessoa XD Mas mel e própolis é parecido n.n" Huehuehuehueh XD Eu sei como é XD

_Watermellon Lala-Sama_ – Que bom que está gostando n.n Morango é de outra pessoa n.n Lee? Okay, eu faço n.n Sorry, já pensei numa para ele XD

_Guino Mio_ – Que bom que gosta tanto assim n.n Pois é... A Sakura é mesmo enjoativa. Não importa que me mande ou não reviews – por mais que sejam deliciosas de ler e responder – desde que você goste n.n E aí, o que achou do da Ino? XD

_Tsunade Uzumaki_ – tudo bem, acontece n.n" Sei como é¬¬ XD É verdade, seu beijo foi bem fácil de responder XD Mas o da Ino não é tão fácil assim não... Até que você acertou uma parte XD

_Chibi Anne_ – a sua também tá foda! E eu tô adorando te ajudar!

_Prisma-san_ – Pois é né? Não foi nada fácil encontrar o gosto dela por aí XD Veio na minha mente, do nada, do nada XD Vou fazer sim! Já está anotado n.n

_uchiha ju_ – Espero que esteja gostando! Lógico que eu vou voltar a escrever! Sim, o da Tsunade era fácil demais XD

_Tenten n.n_ – Pois é, né? XD Todos eram até fáceis de perceber, porém o mais difícil foi o da Ino e... Você errou! Mas tem mel também XD Vou te contar um segredo: alguém do time do Gai vai chegar rapidim! XD Tudo bem n.n Bom... Espero que continue gostando!

_Without Face_ – Concordo plenamente i.i Não tem um time 07 sem ela ç.ç Meu sangue tem um gosto muito forte de ferro, perdeu a graça beber ele ç.ç

_any-moon_ – OMG! Sério? A melhor do mundo? Hum... Não creio! Mas mesmo assim, fiquei muito feliz pelo seu elogio n.n Tudo bem, eu também assusto as pessoinhas XD –leu o perfil- OMG! Que fofinho a sua "homenagem" a mim n.n Eu vou ler a sua fanfic agora n.nS2 GaaxHina é meu casal preferido 8D

* * *

**REVIEWS! /o/**


	10. Shino

**Naruto continua não me pertencendo...**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

* * *

**10 – **_Mel_

Os beijos de Shino tinham gosto de mel. Um gosto doce, consistente, que era apreciado por todos. Mel tirado direto da fava, com a mesma derretendo na boca. Mel puro, das abelhas, insetos tão organizados quanto o próprio menino. E, segundo as mulheres que se casavam com os Aburames, este era o verdadeiro segredo deles.

Gosto que sempre aguardava alguém especial, como o de _Neji_.

* * *

Tudo bem... Vocês podem me matar, me trucidar, mas eu já dei um jeito .-./

Vou começar a postar um por dia, mas sem responder as reviews.

Porque elas são muitas e não dá pra responder com calma todas...

Mesmo assim, elas são muito importantes!

Então... Desculpem-me, novamente isso ocorreu, mas não mais, porque, sim, vai ser um gosto por dia...

E não me culpem por andar ocupada! Eu tenho um cosplay, uma tv nova, vídeo game... o-o

Err... Vamos falar sobre a fic XD

Eu tenho que confessar que eu não curto muito mel, mas achei perfeito pro Shino, porque ele parece realmente o tipo de cara que tem esse gosto 8D

Mas eu aposto que o Neji vocês não descobrem XD

**Eu agradeço pelas reviews, mesmo não as respondendo... E agora? Vão me dar mais? :X**


	11. Neji

**Certo, Naruto não me pertence, mas acho que já sabem disso... o.o**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**11 – **_Adoçante_

Os beijos de Neji tinham o gosto de adoçante. Um gosto diferente, meio indecifrável, mas muito saboroso – para quem prefere trocar o açúcar e viver uma vida mais saudável. Tal sabor também é muito misterioso: de início, é amargo, fazendo com que muitos prefiram e o troquem pelo açúcar. No entanto, para quem persiste e toma toda sua bebida, recebe, como recompensa um delicioso sabor. Um sabor tão doce e perfeito que as pessoas acabam repetindo a dose, sempre e sempre.

Um gosto tão parecido com o próprio dono, tanto quanto o de _Sasori_.

* * *

Eu esperei mais que um dia, para que as reviews chegassem. Porque eu sei que algumas pessoas não conseguem mandar num só dia.

Mas então, venhamos falar do Neji.

Esse gosto veio acidentalmente e foi uma idéia subliminar da minha irmã.

Estávamos comendo e então ela falou sobre "adoçante" e eu perguntei como era o gosto. Ela me respondeu "Que ele era amargo no início mas no fim era doce" e eu, tipo assim, achei perfeito! XD

O Neji tem cara de adoçante o-o E como eu nunca provei, então foi mais divertido ainda pensar em algo n.n

O do Sasori é ainda melhor e digo que o ruivo é o meu cap. favorito! XD

**Reviews!**


	12. Sasori

**E vocês já sabem o disclaimer, né?**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**12 – **_Pinhão_

Os beijos de Sasori tinham o gosto diferente do pinhão. Um gosto estranho e de muitos poucos apreciadores. Primeiramente, o pinhão é sempre protegido por uma carapaça de madeira, aonde só se chega após descascar com um pouco de dificuldade – fato que faz com que muitos desistam de experimenta-lo. Depois vem a cor. A cor não é muito agradável. Um branco meio amarelado tingido de vinho, dando uma aparência de doença. E por último, o sabor. É um gosto meio insípido, amadeirado, estranho, que faz com que, depois de totalmente ingerido, fique um sabor meio plástico na boca. As pessoas normalmente acham que o pinhão é delicioso por sua aparência chamativa e bonita, no entanto, ele não é muito agradável de ser devorado – para muitos. Porém ainda há aqueles que acreditam que essa semente é maravilhosamente deliciosa.

Sasori tinha um gosto estranho, mas nem tão estranho quanto o de _Kurenai_.

* * *

Esse capítulo foi feito enquanto eu comia dois pinhões, para poder escreve-lo, mesmo que eu tenha demorado mais para descascar o segundo que para escrever... E este segundo estava estragado x.x Essa foi a minha descrição do sabor dele. Eu gosto do Sasori, mas não gostaria de beija-lo o-o E eu vou me lembrar de ficar bem longe dessa semente.

Bom, esse é o gosto do Sasori. Eu acho que ficou perfeito demais e eu adoro ele.

Reclamaram que havia poucas garotas, mas é que existem poucas garotas mesmo! u.u"

Mesmo assim espero que todos tenham apreciado esse capítulo que, de longe, é meu favorito, por enquanto.

Eu simplesmente achei perfeito esse sabor pra ele!

Ficou grande, mas eu AMEI!

**E aí? Reviews?**


	13. Kurenai

**Adivinha?¬¬' Naruto não me pertence -.-'**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**13 – **_Manteiga de cacau_

Os beijos de Kurenai tinham o gosto de manteiga de cacau. Um gosto bom, agradável, que parecia "amaciar" as bocas e lábios daqueles que os tocavam, mesmo que poucos deles o apreciem agora, já que agora, a maioria das pessoas o troca por batons coloridos, chamativos. Ainda assim existem aqueles apreciadores que ficam com este sabor até o fim.

Kurenai tinha um gosto bom, parecido – apenas parecido – com o de _Temari_.

* * *

Como a Kurenai é uma das poucas – e se não a única – que eu vi que usa batom, eu decidi colocar manteiga de cacau.

Porque eu acho que não tem ninguém que não goste de lamber manteiga de cacau, quando coloca nos lábios o.o –ainda faz isso- Então espero que entendam os motivos para os gostos dela XD

O da Temari é pior, acreditem XD

Bom... Acho que é só, por enquanto XD

Ah sim! Não sei se vou conseguir postar amanhã, porque... Minhas aulas começam amanhã e eu tenho que ir i.i Lógico, eu vou me esforçar, nem que eu tenha que postar às 23:59 ò.ó/

XD

Bom...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Temari

**Por que Naruto não me pertence? o.o Porque eu não sou especial para tê-lo ç.ç Mas eu tenho a Chibi como alma gêmea, então nada mais importa n.nS2**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**14 – **_Manteiga_

Os de Temari tinham o gosto de manteiga. Um gosto até que bom, não muito saudável. Todos o apreciam na comida, enquanto alguns preferem prova-lo puro, e muitos outros o acharem insuportável assim. A manteiga tem uma cor peculiar, amarelo-claro, bonita e, ao retirarmos do pote com a ajuda de uma colher, é dura e resistente, ficando na mesma. Porém, se deixarmos um certo tempo fora da geladeira, a manteiga se torna mole, quase que derretida. Ainda assim, há quem diga que não gosta de manteiga?

Mas Temari não era a preferida, não quando se tratava de _Juugo_.

* * *

Cara, esse foi o capítulo o mais "O quê? Oo'" que eu já escrevi o-o

Adorei XD

Sim, ficou estranho, mas até que ficou bom (?)

Porque a Temari parece forte e fria, mas não é. Eu usei como base o ditado "Ela é uma manteiga derretida".

E eu amei o-o

E espero que todos gostem do Juugo, que eu achei muito a cara dele, também!

Ah sim!

Mandem-me reviews falando sobre o que acharam da Kurenai e desse aqui também XD

Porque a idiota aqui deletou o aviso e não sabia que seria impossível de se colocar reviews ç.ç

Desculpem pelo trabalho.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	15. Juugo

**Naruto não me pertence porque eu não quero. Eu o trocaria por um Yate, porque eu quero um Yate!**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**15 – **_Brigadeiro_

Os de Juugo eram deliciosos como o brigadeiro. Não os brigadeiros normais, mas os caseiros mesmo. Aqueles que, quando iniciados não passam de meros ingredientes, que ficam meio nojentos quando são mexidos e terminados com um belo e delicioso sabor. Porém, se passar demais do ponto ficam queimados – mas ainda são devorados com graça e prazer. Porque não tem como odiar esse gosto tão perfeito que é o do brigadeiro.

O gosto de Juugo era bom. Tão bom quanto o de _Zetsu._

* * *

Okay... Eu A-D-O-R-O o Juugo porque ele é muito sexy de manto de Akatsuki. Sem falar que ele é muito mais bonito que todo mundo pensa XD Nunca vi algo com ele, então decidi fazer esse capítulo, que por acaso ficou uma graça!

Bom... Eu demorei pra postar hoje porque eu fui assistir à estréia de Múmia 3 e eu adorei!

Vou fazer uma fanfic de Múmia, espero que vocês gostem 8D

* * *

**Reviews!?**


	16. Zetsu

**

* * *

**

É, Naruto não me pertence. Mas ainda quero um Yate.

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**16 – **_Kiwi_

Kiwi. O gosto dos beijos de Zetsu tinham gosto de Kiwi. Uma fruta peculiar, como o próprio dono. Uma cor marrom e cheia de pêlinhos por fora e, por dentro, um verde bonito e divertido. Sim, um sabor curioso, tanto quanto a aparência, que é tão enganadora. Tem um gosto azedinho, gostoso, quando provado de início, sempre acompanhada de açúcar, pela maioria das pessoas. E então, após devorar toda a fruta, vem a sensação deliciosa de cosquinhas em sua língua.

Alguns não gostam, mas estes são tão bizarros quanto os apreciadores do gosto de _Kimimaro_.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à Chibi Anne.**

Well, aqui está o capítulo n.n/

Espero que tenham gostado porque, tipo assim, eu achei muito lindo!

Todo mundo sabe que eu sou tarada pelo Zetsu e pelo Kisame XD

E se não sabem, fiquem sabendo XD

Bom... Eu não sei se vocês vão conseguir adivinhar qual é o gosto do Kimimaro, mas eu digo que é muito gostoso... Como ele XD

* * *

**Reviews!**


	17. Kimimaro

**Naruto não me pertence, porque eu quero um Yate, para botar meu Yete. (?)**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**17 – **_Leite_

Os beijos de Kimimaro tinham gosto de leite. Um sabor que pode ser denso e aguado, morno ou frio, com açúcar ou chocolate. De qualquer modo, poucos o odeiam e aqueles que o fazem, de sua maioria, são alérgicos a tal. Uma pena, pois todos estes nunca sentirão a deliciosa sensação de um leite gelado batendo contra sua garganta num dia quente de verão, ou um chocolate quente num de inverno, aquecendo todo seu interior com agilidade. Mas vale lembrar que, passado muito tempo aberto, o leite estraga.

Os beijos de Kimimaro eram ótimos, mas perdiam para os de _Shikamaru_.

* * *

Okay, eu não sei se vocês gostaram, mas eu até que achei muito fofo!

Muitas pessoas acertaram o sabor do Kimimaro XD

Meus parabéns!

Quanto à parte do leite estragado, eu pensei na morte dele, já que o Kimi morreu por causa da sua doença, mesmo que ele sabia que não iria durar muito.

Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capítulo, então nos vemos amanhã!

Ah sim!

Quase que eu esqueci, o do Shikamaru é um gosto realmente gostoso!

Duvido que alguém não vá gostar 83

Beijos!

* * *

**Hiei-and-shino quer reviews, senão ela te mata (?)**


	18. Shikamaru

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas é meu pedido de Natal XD**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**18 – **_Algodão-doce_

Já os de Shikamaru tinham o gosto do algodão-doce. Algo que lembrava uma nuvem, alegre, de várias cores, e que parecia tão mágica, ao ser feita! Mas era apenas açúcar. Impossível não gostar do jeito de como o açúcar se desfaz na boca, ou de como ele parece aquecer sua garganta, te deixando sonolento.Sim, não há como odiar algodão-doce. Só sendo louco.

Tão louco quanto os que odiavam o gosto dos beijos de _Hiashi._

* * *

Cara, ontem eu não postei porque eu consegui entrar no PC lá pelas oito da noite e não tava muito bem para escrever.

Começou minhas aulas de vez, eu resolvi estudar, me dei mal no Kumon E no violino, parecia uma retardada em tudo e eu fiquei cansada da minha vida ser corrida de segundas. ç.ç

Não sei se vou postar nesse dia da semana, mas podem ter certeza que nos outros está tudo certo! 8Db

RÁ! TODO MUNDO ERROU XP

Não, não é chocolate, porque o chocolate é de outra pessoa, claro que não irei revelar. XD

Mas eu espero que todos tenham gostado!

Eu não imagino o Shikamaru de chocolate, porém ele de algodão-doce é fácil xD

Porque é gostoso... E realmente dá sono XD

Em mim dá, eu acho o-o

Err...

* * *

**Mandem-me reviews que tá ok! XD**


	19. Hiashi

**Naruto não me pertence e só.**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**19 – **_Coco_

Hiashi tinha o sabor de coco em seus beijos. Sabor variado e, de certo modo, poucos apreciadores da fruta mesmo. Mas com tantas variedades! Água de coco, bolo de coco, sorvete de coco, cocada, coco ralado, e muitas outras especiarias. Somente um louco para não gostar de um desses doces. Porque, mesmo às vezes sendo amargo e seco, é ainda uma fruta deliciosamente usada nas receitas mais antigas, como o próprio líder Hyuuga.

Mas talvez Hiashi não fosse tão bom quanto _Tobi_.

* * *

Tudo bem, eu demorei muito mais que um dia ou dois. Mas o fato é que eu resolvi organizar um pouco minha vida, graças ao retorno das minhas aulas. Porque eu preciso de estabilidade e segurança, né? XD Mas agora que minha primeira semana de aulas já passou e eu me "reacostumei" com minhas aulas, aqui estou eu, de volta! Desculpe a todos a demora, definitivamente não vai acontecer de novo!

Mas agora falemos das fanfics 8D

Como viram, eu usei coco porque... O Hiashi é muito foda e eu amo ele XD

Bom, eu sou uma pessoa que AMA coco porque minha avó me viciou nisso XD

Agora, o Tobi é melhor, porque ele é um bom menino!

E uma respostinha para Watermelon-san! Eu faço Kumon de Inglês e Matemática. Estou no "G" e no fim do "J", respectivamente 8DD

E você?

* * *

**Err... Reviews!**


	20. Tobi

**Bom, Naruto não me pertence hoje também ç.ç'**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**20 – **_Biscoito_

O beijo de Tobi tinha o gosto de biscoito. Não um biscoito qualquer, o caseiro. Aqueles que se faz no inverno ou quando está com vontade de chorar. Quando você come e sente o chocolate derretendo na boca, ou eles já duros, com um grande copo de leite ao lado. Leite _frio_. Não há como negar, gostos assim são tão bons que se tornam até pecados. Mas Tobi não é um pecado. É simplesmente um bom garoto.

O gosto de Tobi é bom, assim como o de _Kankurou._

* * *

Certo, um dia atrasada, mas a culpa foi da minha luz e da minha internet. Eu tive que refazer todo o capítulo porque ontem a luz acabou e depois eu tive que sair de vez (minha internet não pegava mesmo xP) Então eu realmente sinto muito, não era minha intenção deixa-los assim o-o Mas a culpa realmente não é minha.

O gosto do Tobi é de biscoito porque ele é um bom menino! E biscoito e bons meninos combinam e muito xD

Acho que não tem muito que falar, já que vocês podem perceber que Tobi/Madara/Obito são completamente diferentes, uns dos outros. 8D

Então serão vários gostos diferentes xD

E... Bom... oO"

Acho que é só o-o

* * *

**Se você é um bom menino ou uma boa menina, mande-me uma review! (E até os garotos e garotas maus e más, mas falou, ainda quero review¬¬)**


	21. Kankurou

**NarutonãomepertenceporraeutôcomsonopraroubardoKishimoto,oiX3**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**21 – **_Chocolate quente_

Kankurou tinha gosto de chocolate quente. Leite com chocolate, esquentado até que ficasse _denso_. Denso o bastante para que, quando tocasse o líquido na boca, queimasse sua língua. Mas tanto que você acabaria sentindo ela coçar e formigar por dias. Porém, ninguém ousaria deixar de beber ela. Não no inverno, ao menos. Não com suas pontas dos dedos queimando, enquanto você inala o cheiro convidativo de canela, e sentindo-se aquecido só com o vapor que toca seu rosto. Não há nada melhor que chocolate quente.

Talvez haja. Se for o gosto de _Kushina_.

* * *

Puxa, quase que eu não posto hoje!

Meu dia só foi bom porque eu tô conversando com a Youko, a Rebecca, a Janao e a Chibi 8D

Bom... Oo

Depois de 80 minutos fazendo uma lição de três folhinhas no Kumon...

Eu não sei o que escrever sobre a fanfic.

Só sei que eu amo o Kankurou e amo chocolate quente!

Boa noite, beijos e durmam com os assassinos em sé- digo, os anjos 8D

* * *

**E reviews?**


	22. Kushina

**Naruto não me pertence, e eu acho que, pela demora das minhas fics, isso é um alívio!**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**22 – **_Maçã do amor_

Os beijos de Kushina tinham gosto de maçã do amor. Maçã coberta de caramelo, de sua maioria vermelho, só para combinar. Doce deliciosamente festivo que, se devorado sem cuidado, pode cortar os lábios, por culpa da dureza de sua "proteção". Mas sempre que chegamos à fruta, o sabor doce e único da maçã, misturada com o caramelo meio amargo, faz com que as sensações mais deliciosas se aflorem e voem por todos os lados.

O gosto de Kushina era especial. Mas nem tanto quanto o de _Hinata_.

* * *

Beleza, eu demorei um ano, mas era por culpa de provas e projetos meus xD

Acredite, minha escola decidiu enfiar um monte de trabalho pra gente xDDD

Mas agora tudo está bem (tá, não está não, mas ainda não quero ser devorada por pessoas raivosas)

Não toquei muito nessa fanfic, mas ok, eu consigo escrever um capítulo por dia, por mais que eu ache que alguns queiram (e vão) me matar pela demora.

Eu realmente acho que a Kushina tem cara de maçã do amor, por isso tá aqui. xD

Alguém adivinha o da Hina-chan?

Bom... Sem mais...

* * *

**Reviews? (Ou será que vou ter que morder todo mundo aqui?)**


	23. Hinata

**Se Naruto me pertencesse, demoraria tanto quanto essa fanfic, tenho dito.**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**23 – **_Uva_

Os beijos de Hinata tinham o gosto de uva. Um gosto variável, como a própria menina. Podem ser doces ou azedas – esse último, quando não estão totalmente maduras. Uva que, como em sua tradição, é usada para criar vinho, mesmo que seja sempre protegida por uma casca macia e bonitinha, roxa, que quando esta é retirada, revela uma fruta de cor desagradável. Cor branca, quase transparente, meio nojenta, pálida. Claro que muitos não ligam para isso, e a provam, sempre que podem.

O gosto de Hinata era deliciosamente perfeito. Só não tanto quanto o de _Kakashi_.

* * *

Tudo bem, vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu estava realmente cheia de coisa. Mas agora tudo se acalmou (ou eu espero).

Começarei a postar de novo e, sim, dessa vez eu tentarei cumprir, nem que eu tenha que escrever na biblioteca da minha escola e postar de manhã òó/

é sério xD

Eu realmente acho que a Hinata tem gosto de uva, porque eu AMO uva \o/

E a Hinata é fofa como a fruta xD

Enfim, como não quero me demorar aqui e enchê-los...

**Reviews?**


	24. Kakashi

**Será que preciso dizer que, obviamente, Naruto não me pertence?**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**24 – **_Hortelã_

Já Kakashi tinha sabor de hortelã. Um gosto um pouco ardido, que machuca a língua dos mais sensíveis, porém que, logo depois, deixa tudo gelado, o que o torna perfeito no verão, assim como sua aparência tão exótica e divertida. Mas cuidado! Por mais gostosa que a hortelã seja, não beba nada depois, porque será como enfiar diversas agulhas na boca e engoli-las. Afinal, nem tudo é o que parece.

O gosto de Kakashi era perigoso, assim como o de _Itachi_.

* * *

Escolhi hortelã por motivos óbvios: o Kakashi tem um ar refrescante, mas perigoso, e, acredite, eu sempre me dou mal quando chupo bala de hortelã. Outro fato é que a Sweet Pandora, minha esposa, a "Narciso" do FF, ama o Kakashi e, adora balas de hortelã. E, como eu estava entediada em alguma aula da segunda, decidi escrever sobre ele, já que ele é foda desse jeito.

Ok, veio com dois dias de atraso, mas ao menos eu postei! Está difícil de postar, principalmente porque eu descobri que o meu grupo de violino irá se apresentar ao final do ano e, bom, eu nem preparada estou! Mas, como isso não é da conta de vocês e eu não quero enche-los de problemas, estou indo!

Beijos e desculpem a demora!

**Reviews**


	25. Itachi

****

Naruto não me pertence. Não sério?

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**25 – **_Maçã_

Os beijos de Itachi tinham o gosto de maçã. Um que era simples e meio estranho – um pouco sem-graça – já que iludia a todos com a cor vibrante de sangue de sua casca. Porém, vale lembrar que essa tão doce (e amarga) fruta simboliza o pecado da humanidade. Uma que sempre foi digna demais; ilusória demais. E não há quem a odeie, fato comprovado por todas as pessoas do mundo. Somente loucos a odiariam; e talvez seja por isso mesmo que o mais forte Uchiha morreu, pelas mãos de um louco¹.

O sabor de Itachi fez com que Eva fosse expulsa do Paraíso, por ser um pecado. Mas Itachi não era tão pecaminoso quanto _Orochimaru._

* * *

_¹ - porque só um louco mataria o Itachi -bota Kishimoto em hospício-_

* * *

Ok, demorei pra porra, mas tava passando por uma dificuldade ç.ç

Olhava para a fic, e ela me encarava. E continuávamos nessa luta de olhares até que lágrimas saíssem de meus olhos e ela viesse consolar-me por minha falta de imaginação...

Mentira, ela ria da minha cara e apontava para mim. Eu só xingava ela e.e'

Mas enfim saiu \o/

Sério, desculpem a demora! Vou TENTAR adiantar o do Orochi na escola, mas não prometo nada :3

Well... I'm Off!

**Hiei-and-shino (quer reviews)**


	26. Orochimaru

**Bom, os direitos autorais de Naruto são meus 8D Os documentos estão ali do lado do remédio que eu tomo todo dia 8D -no hospício-**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**26** –_ Absinto_

O gosto de Orochimaru era do forte absinto. Uma bebida feita de uma planta que, antigamente, era oferecida à Deusa Ártemis. No entanto, se destilada, essa erva se torna uma popular bebida, proibida em vários locais e apreciada de várias maneiras. Porém, cuidado! O teor alcoólico dela é muito elevado (45,0 por cento a 89,9 por cento) e pode causar alucinações! Mesmo assim, coleciona fãs no mundo todo, ainda que sua aparência seja levemente desagradável – coloração verde pálida, transparente ou, quando velha, marrom clara. Mas, todos sabem que a aparência sempre engana.

O sabor de Orochimaru era extremamente perigoso, diferente do de _Suigetsu_.

* * *

Demorei tempos mais por não saber o que escrever sobre o Orochimaru D8 Aí eu tive a ligeira idéia de "Absinto" assistindo um de meus filmes preferidos, Van Hellsing s2

E de novo saiu :3 Pode não parecer, mas é complicado misturar gostos com personalidade ç.ç'

espero que estejam gostando xD

**Reviews?**


	27. Suigetsu

**Naruto me pertence, é claro que sim! O que aconteceu para meu nome não estar na capa do mangá e minha conta bancária continuar magra? Ah, o de sempre: Problemas burocráticos.**

* * *

**Tem gosto de...**

**27 – **_Sorvete de pistache_

Os beijos de Suigetsu tinham um gosto especial de pistache. Especial porque é simplesmente impossível descrever esse tipo de sorvete. Alguns acham delicioso, outros não. Alguns acham mais ou menos, alguns nem sabiam de sua existência. Mas está sempre ali, entre os sorvetes, verde chamativo e um pouco doente, que faz muitos torcerem o nariz. Esses não sabem o que perdem. Porque, mais do que qualquer outro sorvete, o sabor do de pistache é pessoal; único para cada um. Muito embora, seja impossível de se descrever.

Suigetsu tinha um gosto pessoal, mas indescritível, assim como o de _Tenten_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Desde Dezembro sem postar, por muitos motivos, eu asseguro. _Primeiro_, o Suigetsu sempre me lembrou sorvete de pistache, ainda que eu nunca tivesse tomado. E depois que o fiz, cheguei a conclusão de que é indescritível como o personagem. Ele é muito sexy para ser descrito, fato.

Segundo, achei maravilhoso descobrir, um tempo atrás, que alguém **plagiou** essa fanfic. A garota só mudou o nome, o fandom e o site, mas o conteúdo é o mesmo. E quando eu fui conversar com ela, ela me chamou de convencida por "Ser a única que consegue escrever coisas boas". Então eu, dentro de mim, a mandei tomar no cú e acabei abandonando essa fanfic, aliando-me em outros fandons e projetos.

Mas agora, presa na casa da minha tia, sem poder postar no free-post do ygns, sem poder entrar no MSN e esperando pela minha mãe num cavalo branco me buscar dessa torre, eu decidi usar meu tempo livre para outras coisas.

Então eu decididamente retornei. Perdão pela demora, eu espero que isso não ocorra mais.

**Reviews. **(e perdão pela N/A maior que o cap, mas eu achava que merecia me explicar)


	28. Tenten

**Zumbis. E essa palavra resume o por quê de Naruto não me pertencer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tem gosto de...**

**28 – **_Manga_

Os beijos de Tenten tinham sabor de manga. Um gosto forte, que satisfaz e surpreende as pessoas por seu suco denso e refrescante. Assim como a a ninja e suas inúmeras armas, possui um gosto único e é impossível uma pessoa esquecê-lo ou confundi-lo, após prová-lo. Pois, além de ser deliciosamente inesquecível, ainda é inevitável não sentir as ligeiras cócegas por toda a boca - e, principalmente, no céu da mesma - logo após ingerir e degustar o primeiro pedaço da manga. Algo que lembra tanto a Mitsashi, com sua personalidade alegre e divertida e face sorridente.

Tenten tem gosto de manga, algo único, assim como _Karin_.

* * *

**N/A.:** Aniversário de dois anos de Tem gosto de...! Hiei-and-shino agora na faculdade! E ela está me matando, assim como a falta de memória quanto a mais personagens de Naruto. Por isso eu preciso muito que vocês me deem dicas de personagens. Eu os encaixo depois com os respectivos gostos ;D

(peço desculpas pela demora, de novo. Mas estou, enfim, voltando ao ritmo dessa fic...!)

**REVIEWS, PEOPLE 8D~**


End file.
